Congratulation
by randomtuna13
Summary: 8 Mei selalu menjadi tanggal yang kutakutkan. Saat dimana Ayahku meninggal. Saat dimana Prim tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan yang terjadi pada tanggal 8 Mei. Tanggal kelahiranku. Maka saat Peeta menyentuh bahuku dan berbisik, ia punya kabar untukku. Aku terlanjur dirasuki ketakutan. [For Festival Fandom Barat / #BirthdayFic for Katniss E.]
**Congratulation**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games and any characters in it © Suzanne Collins

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction **.**

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Dedicated For :**

#FestivalFandomBarat2

#BirthdayFic untuk Katniss Everdeen

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, Peeta."

Kututupi kedua telingaku, berharap bisa memblokir semua suara yang mungkin bisa lolos ke indera pendengaranku. Tapi, tidak bisa. Apa kau pernah menyadarinya? Kau bisa menutup mata dan melihat kegelapan. Kau bisa menutup mulut dan membisu. Kau bisa menahan napas dan tidak membaui apapun. Kau bisa diam dan tidak menyentuh apapun. Tapi satu hal yang kau tidak bisa. Kau tidak bisa menutup telingamu dan tidak mendengar satupun suara. Kadang, kupikir itu cara Tuhan agar kita harus tetap mendengar —sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan saat ini.

8 Mei selalu menjadi tanggal yang kutakutkan. Saat dimana Ayahku meninggal. Saat dimana Prim tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan yang terjadi pada tanggal 8 Mei. Tanggal kelahiranku. Maka saat Peeta menyentuh bahuku dan berbisik, ia punya kabar untukku. Aku terlanjur dirasuki ketakutan. Paranoia parah. Aku sudah hapal gelagat kabar buruk. Dia akan datang padamu saat kau tengah berbahagia. Menikmati menghancurkan saat-saat terbaikmu. Dan aku tidak rela dihancurkan saat berada dalam momen-momen bahagia bersama Peeta.

Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar buruk lagi di tanggal 8 Mei.

"Katniss, tapi ini—"

" _Are you, are you coming to the tree_ _—_ " Aku menggumamkan lagu Pohon Gantung dan membiarkan suara itu memenuhi telingaku. Apapun selain suara Peeta. Apapun.

"Katniss, jangan bodoh—"

" _Where the dead man called out_ _—_ " Aku tidak bisa membendung suara Peeta. Tidak bisa. Aku harus bisa. _Hal aneh memang terjadi di sini, entah bagaimana._ Tenggelamkan suara Peeta. _Lalalalala, terus bernyanyi, Katniss._

"Katniss. Kumohon."

Aku benci Peeta Mellark. Ini namanya tidak adil. Dia tidak boleh menyabotase usahaku untuk tuli. Ia tidak boleh menangkup wajahku dengan lembut, dan menatapku dengan matanya yang memiliki kanopi bulu mata pirang yang indah. Tidak adil.

"Aku tidak mau—" Aku berdalih dengan lemah. Tangan yang menutupi telingaku merosot, dibimbing oleh tangan Peeta. "—tidak mau dengar."

Peeta menatapku sedetik, mengira aku mungkin mencandainya. Tapi, aku tidak sedang bercanda. _Selera humor Katniss bahkan lebih rendah dari gula darah Haymitch,_ begitu yang sering dikatakan Effie Trinket pada semua orang. Ya, aku tidak punya selera humor. Aku tidak suka bercanda. Hidupku sudah seperti lelucon. Sulit tertawa jika hidupmulah lelucon itu.

"Katniss, aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Peeta merangkulku. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku. "Tidak, jika kau tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Aku balas memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar buruk lagi, Peeta. Aku tidak mau mendengar berita bagus jika hanya sebagai prolog sebuah tragedi. Aku tidak mau."

Peeta menarikku dari pelukannya. "Bagaimana jika hanya kabar bagus?"

Aku menggeleng. _Tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan segalanya yang terlihat baik dan bagus._ Pengecualian untuk Peeta. Dan Prim.

"Aku mengirimkannya kemarin." Aku mendongak dan melihat wajah Peeta merona. "Pada Dr. Augustus."

"Mengirimkan apa?" Aku bertanya tidak mengerti.

Peeta menunduk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan semburat merah di pipinya. " _Urine_ -mu."

Aku terlalu terkejut hingga aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bukan mengharapkan aku salah dengar. Atau apapun. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi dengan normal. Rasanya aku mengalami kelumpuhan otak untuk sesaat.

"Kau mungkin tidak memperhatikan, tapi siklus haidmu sudah terlambat seminggu. Dan aku sedikit berharap—" Peeta mengalihkan tatapannya. Wajahnya yang pucat membara.

"Dan kau berharap apa, Peeta?" Suara yang keluar tidak terdengar seperti suaraku.

"Aku berharap kau—kita mungkin—" Peeta tergagap.

"Dr. Augustus berkata aku hamil?" bisikku lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Peeta memelukku. "Maafkan aku, Katniss."

Aku tidak bergerak. Otakku lumpuh lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak siap," bisik Peeta dengan sedih. "Aku tahu aku egois, dan—setelah apa yang kau alami—"

Aku menarik diriku. Bahu Peeta menegang menghadapi penolakanku. Ia menatapku sedih.

"Maafkan aku."

Anehnya, setelah segala ketakutan yang kualami belakangan ini. Setelah histeria yang menamengiku, aku merasa lega. Aku merasakan sepercik rasa bahagia. Aku merasa tubuhku melayang di udara, tidak berbobot. Selama ini aku menolak keinginan Peeta. Aku menghindarinya. Aku bersembunyi dari takdirku. Tapi, toh ia menemukanku. Takdir yang bergolak dalam perutku ini.

Kuraih wajah Peeta dan kukecup bibirnya lembut. Ada rasa kaget di sana. Aku tidak marah. Aku tidak menangis. Aku menciumnya.

"Katniss?" Rasanya lama sekali, sebelum bibir kami terpisah. Peeta menatap mataku, mencari-cari apa yang tersembunyi di sana. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak perlu mencarinya. Aku akan memberitahunya.

"Hore untuk kita," bisikku. Senyum merambat perlahan. Dan lengan kokohnya kembali memerangkapku.

"Terima kasih, Katniss." Peeta balas berbisik. "Dan selamat ulang tahun."

Kali ini aku akan menyongsong hari dimana angka dalam umurku bertambah dengan perspektif yang baru. Dan Peeta menyadarkanku bahwa 8 Mei tidak selamanya menjadi tanggal keramat yang harus dihindari.

"Selamat untuk kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Happy Birthday, Catnip!

Demi apa, aku lupa kalo Katniss ulangtahun padahal udah ditandai di kalender /pundung

Ini gegara alarm malah dibuat nyetel Reminder untuk Konser 1D di TransTv sih, kemarin :'''3

Ya ampun, ini adalah hasil ngebut setengah jam-an sebagai tribute untuk our Tribute /peluk

Happy birthday, Catnip, the odds will always be in your favor!


End file.
